


[podfic] Thursday is Spursday

by Annapods



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Champions League, Developing Relationship, Europa League, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, pronunciation mistakes galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Eric finds that 'home' isn't a fixed abode or sense of place. You carry home wherever you go, and you find flashes of comfort in unthought of places.Written byKaixo.





	[podfic] Thursday is Spursday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thursday is Spursday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806354) by [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tis) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/grqtup5jqhrgt8t/%5BFRPF%5D%20Thursday%20is%20Spursday.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/grqtup5jqhrgt8t/%5BFRPF%5D%20Thursday%20is%20Spursday.mp3?dl=0))

 

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

 **Notes:** this was recorded for ItsADrizzit's birthday. Happy birthday!

Thanks to Kaixo for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 

 


End file.
